blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Ianthinarum (5e Race)
Ianthinarum "Birds, it's always gotta be birds, doesn't it? Nobody ever talks about the noble Krayor Kingchamber, one of the greatest legends in Ianthinarum history, yet everyone talks about how great the aarakocra are!" -Tumble Loyalblade, Ianthinarum Berserker Physical Description Ianthinarums-also known as badgerfolk-are smaller-than-average humanoid badgers, which are said to have come from the Elemental Plane of Earth. They are between four and five feet tall, with a very few of their heroes being depicted as being six feet tall, and weigh around 150 and 200 pounds. While most pictures depict them with the same stripes as the common honey badger, this is not close to true; The stripes on their faces are unique for each family, and are magically applied on birth, with outcasts being born with no stripes at all. History Back in the days where the elementals fought one another freely, each plane had many races fighting for dominance, with some forming rivalries, though almost none lasted. One that has withstood the test of time is the rivalry between the Aarakocra of the Plane of Air, and the Ianthinarum of the Plane of Earth. Ever since the races saw one another, they have been fighting to exterminate one another, with not a single instance of a permanent friendship between the two races being confirmed. The Ianthinarum and the Aarakocra have been depicted as a conflict between two of the three major elements of the world itself, of the earth and the sky fighting for dominance. Neither race has been able to make progress in their long-lasting war, however the Ianthinarum have learned to live among other races that enjoy the earth, causing them to be a common site in mountain ranges and caves. Society Ianthinarums live in a society where the thing that matters most is loyalty, courage, and nobility. They do not care for fancy titles, they do not want to be known as something higher than what they are-at least, until they are dead-they just wish to be known as the protectors of those that they choose to protect. As such, their society abandons most social titles, with their ruler only reluctantly taking a title, usually one chosen to be modest, such as 'Freya the Acceptable'. Each bloodline of Ianthinarum lives with one another, similarly to a guild, and each family has their own stripe pattern that no other family can copy. Those that dishonor their family may have their stripes removed, which is seen as a fate worse than death, as no Ianthinarum trusts a stripe-less Ianthinarum. Relationships Ianthinarums, aside with their fierce rivalry with the Aarakocra and other races of the Plane of Air, are typically well-respected by other races. One such race that respects them dearly are the dwarves, which see them as, to quote many, "dwarves with fur 'n' stripes". However, they have a tendency for other races to see them as strange in their customs, due to their natural apathy for titles and their focus on their stripes of their family lines. Ianthinarum Names Ianthinarum names are typically very simple, tending towards sounding like names from the Nordic vikings, or from changes given to other words in many languages. Their family names are similar, though they are typically more old and archaic sounding with two parts, as their family lines have been existing for generations. Male: '''Krayor, Tumble, Rayne, Kinder '''Female: Freya, Toressi, Jenjah, Sindar Family Names: '''Axeforge, Lionheart, Pinecoat, Earthshield Ianthinarum Traits Humanoid badgerfolk with a naturally tough hide, Ianthinarum can make very powerful tank-like adventurers. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Constitution score increases by 2, and your Strength score increases by 1. ''Age.'' Ianthinarum are blessed with longer lifespan than most creatures, allowing them to toughen up and pass down knowledge. They can live for a little over 240 years, and are considered mature by 22 years old. ''Alignment.'' Ianthinarum tend to follow codes of honor, and duel one another frequently, to toughen their hides. They are typically Lawful alignments, leaning towards Good. ''Size.'' Ianthinarum are typically a little larger than a dwarf, weighing around 200 pounds, and being between 4 and 5. Your size is Medium. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. You also have a climbing speed of 30 feet. ''Darkvision. You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Claws. ''You have claws, causing your unarmed strikes to deal 1d4 slashing damage. You are proficient with your unarmed strikes. ''Tough Hide. ''When not wearing armor, your armor class is equal to 13 plus your Strength modifier. ''Apathetic Defense. ''When you take damage from a weapon attack, you can use your reaction to roll a d10. Add your Constitution modifier to the number rolled, and reduce the damage by that total. After you use this trait, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest. ''Takedown. ''You ignore the opportunity attack ignorance of the Flyby trait, and creatures have disadvantage on saves made to keep flight after being damaged by you in the same round. '''''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Terran. Category:Races